Flame Prince Finn Law
Flame Prince Finn Law is the supreme law in this land. You are free to add and edit anything you wish involving Flame Prince Finn, as long as it is mostly true it is acceptable. Add any and all improvements to this wiki to make it the best wiki ever. Failure to obey these laws will result in an unsatisfactory mark on your offical wiki record, followed by a ban. Probably. __TOC__ Main Rules *'No negative remarks are to be made about Flame Princess or Flame Prince Finn' *'Do not post images with adult content unless they are tasteful and not pornographic.' *'Hate speech and ethic slurs are never acceptable.' Unless they are simply quoting a passage from another form of media, references required. **Do not quote a passage as a way of getting around the loophole. *'No excessive spamming'. Spamming is acceptable in small quantites, but if thou dare enter large quantites area, thou shall be banished. *'No excessive trolling'. Trolling is acceptable in small quantites, but large quantites are not acceptable. **'Trolling about or involving Flame Princess is NEVER acceptable.' *'Do not post false information about Flame Prince Finn unless they are to give more positive outlook on him.' *'Do not support or encourage vandals on this wiki.' Other wikis we don't care since that's not our problem unless it becomes our problem. Secondary Rules These rules are required just as much as the Main Rules but not as heavily inforced *'Do not talk about /b/ Someone's getting banned for this.' *'Always register with your local service provider' *'If you enjoy any rival sites -- DON'T' *'Do not talk about Tier 3-15'. Tier 1-2 is acceptable *'You must have pictures to prove your statements' *'What you click isn't always what you get' *'Everything you know is a lie, but all those lies are nothing'. So by using the transitive property we can conclude that everything = nothing and if you add an integer (x) into the equation we can single anything out and turn it into a certain amount of nothing explained by this graph e = everything n = nothing | _ | ___/ \ e | ____/ \ |/ \ |______________\________________ n As you can see, at a certain point of everything, nothing cannot exist. So in conclusion, I have no idea what I'm talking about. *'Sarcasm is only to be used against the mentally inferior.' *'Logic is necessary for a convincing arguement' Chat Rules Note: While you are on chat, you must obey and follow all other rules on this page. *Listen to what Flame Prince Finn or one of his Representatives tells you. *If saying or doing something will make others upset or angry, then it's best that you avoid such behavior. This includes stating personal affiliations and beliefs. When requested to drop the subject, drop the subject. If encouraged by Flame Prince Finn, continue. Stopping will result in banishment. *Refrain from speaking about such controversial topics as religion, politics, or Flame Princess' Personality. *Please speak in sentences that people can understand. *Do not use uppercase excessively. **CAPSLOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL ***EVEN WITH CRUISE CONTROL YOU HAVE TO STEER. *Do not use emoticons excessively, except Flame Princess emoticons. *Do not post ASCII artwork unless they are tasteful. *Do not use excessive foul language in the chat room. *Do not talk about sex, drugs, violence, or real world weapons. *Do not excessively advertise other websites unless Flame Prince Finn approves of it first. Addendum: Private messages will be dealt with differently. If you feel you are being harassed in private message, block the user from private messaging you by selecting their name in the sidebar while in private chat. It is the responsibility of the chatter to block the user in these instances